I Know, You want me
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Izaya tidak mengerti kenapa Shizuo bisa memperlakukannya semacam ini. ShiZaya,


**Durarara! milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei**

 **Warning : BL(of course), ShizuoxIzaya, Typo(s), Gaje, berbelit-belit, OOC, no-beta, dll.**

 **By : Arina Ash**

 **Saya menolak menyesali keberadaan fic ini.**

OooOooO

Tangan besar Shizuo menangkup pipi Izaya yang tengah menampilkan wajah tidak percaya. Izaya yakin, Ia mengawali harinya dengan baik. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ketika hari telah berganti malam dia mendapati dirinya terbangun di tempat yang tidak di ketahuinya dengan tangan yang kaki terikat, dan Shizuo di depannya. Dia benci ketika orang ini bertindak di luar perkiraannya lagi.

"Apa maumu, Shizu-chan?" Izaya masih terus mencoba mempertahankan seringai dan nada menyebalkannya yang biasa bahkan ketika instingnya menjerit merasa dalam bahaya. "Kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Apa otak protozoanmu itu akhirnya bisa digunakan juga?"

Shizuo mengusap belah bibir Izaya. Begitu lembut seolah tidak ingin merusak benda itu. Izaya memasang wajah bingung. Orang ini benar-benar Shizuo kan?

"Padahal saat kau tidur tadi, benda ini terlihat sangat manis," katanya tidak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja Izaya katakan. Mulai memasukkan ibu jarinya ke dalam mulut Izaya. Kemudian mengeluarkannya begitu saja. "Tapi rupanya tetap saja pedas."

Mata Izaya menatap tajam. "Kau siapa?" sengitnya.

"Apa lemparan Veeding Machineku tadi membuatmu hilang ingatan, kutu?" Seringai di wajah Shizuo terkembang. "Atau kau mulai merasa takut hingga berpikir melantur, Izaya?"

Izaya bergidik ngeri ketika nafas Shizuo menyapa telinganya. Ini berbahaya. Shizuo yang sekarang. Izaya tak mengerti kenapa dia tidak mengetahui pribadi Shizuo yang sekarang? Padahal dia yakin Shizuo hanyalah monster yang tidak pernah berpikir panjang dan hanya bisa marah. Tapi sekarang?

Uhh apa yang harus Izaya lakukan ketika semua senjatanya telah menghilang. Coatnya tidak lagi menempel di tubuhnya dan tangannya tidak bisa bergerak. Sialan. Sialan.

"Apa mencari pisau lipatmu?" katanya. Memutar-mutar pisau lipat Izaya sebelum menghancurkannya tepat di depan wajah sang pemilik. "Ups ... Aku tidak sengaja."

"Apa maumu?" sengitnya.

Shizuo kembali mengusap pipi Izaya lembut. "Mauku?" tanyanya. Kemudian jari-jarinya berjalan di leher Izaya yang jenjang. "Entahlah."

"Hentikan itu Shizuo!" perintahnya.

Begitu serius hingga menyebut Shizuo dengan nama aslinya. Tangannya yang terikat menggenggam erat. Giginya menggigit bibirnya erat ketika Shizuo mendekatkan diri yang mencium aroma Izaya.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkanku, Izaya."

"Brengsek."

"Aku pikir kau juga membutuhkanku, Izaya."

Tangannya menjelajah perut Izaya yang rata. Kemudian berhenti. Kembali pada bibir Izaya yang tergigit hingga mengeluarkan darah. "Jangan!" katanya lembut. Mengusap darah yang keluar dari sana dengan hati-hati. "Jangan melukainya, Izaya."

"L-lepaskan aku Shizuo!" Ucapnya sedikit bergetar. Shizuo yang berlaku sangat lembut adalah ancaman. Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan singa yang akan menerkam mangsanya. "Lepaskan aku!"

Izaya meronta. Tapi percuma ikatan Shizuo terlalu kuat. Bahkan itu hanya membuat pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit. "Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Izaya."

Shizuo mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencium Izaya yang lagi-lagi menggigit bibirnya. Hanya lumatan. Awalnya. Namun Shizuo tidak merasa puas dan mulai mencari akses masuk. Akan tetapi kekeras kepalaan Izaya menghalanginya. Dengan terpaksa dia melukai Izaya lagi. Menggigit bibirnya tiba-tiba hingga membuat Izaya mengerang dan sedikit membuka mulutnya. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Shizuo mengobrak abrik mulut Izaya. Hingga Izaya meronta ketika paru-parunya memerlukan udara.

Dada Izaya naik turun. Mencoba meraup udara dengan rakus. Kemudian mencoba menatap Shizuo meski pandangannya menyayu. Itu tadi adalah ciuman terhebat yang pernah Izaya lakukan. Meski pertama kalinya ia menjadi pihak yang di dominasi—karena biasanya dia mencium perempuan bukan di cium laki-laki—dia tidak yakin ciumannya akan sehebat barusan. Sial, dia tak tahu Shizuo sehebat itu dalam berciuman.

Si pemuda mantan bartender mengusap saliva di sudut bibir Izaya dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian menjilatnya, "Manis," katanya.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Shizuo menggeleng, "Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu?"

Izaya tidak menjawab. Bahkan dia tidak memiliki jawaban untuk itu. Dia hanya ingin mengikuti instingnya untuk pergi dari sini.

"Tidak memiliki jawaban?" kekeh Shizuo merasa menang. Dia kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada leher Izaya yang pucat. "Aku harus berhati-hati." Izaya bergidik ngeri. Nafas Shizuo.

"Berhenti mempermainkanku, Shizuo." erangnya.

"Aku tahu," katanya. Kemudian melepaskan ikatan Izaya dan membawa kedua tangan itu ke lehernya. "Katakan jika kau memang menginkanku Izaya!" Kemudian kembali menciumnya dalam. Menuntut. Dan memaksa. Sementara tangan Izaya terus menarik surai Shizuo agar ia menyudahinya.

Meski terengah-engah, Izaya menarik kembali tubuhnya. Bersandar pada kursi yang tadi di dudukinya. Menatap Shizuo dengan pandangan sayu. Otaknya tidak bisa di ajak bekerja saam. Dan entah kenapa ini semua terasa familiar. Dia seperti pernah mengalaminya sebelum ini.

"Jangan terlalu kasar Shizuo, aku tidak menyukainya." Kenapa dia mengatakannya?

Shizuo tersenyum, memeluk tubuh Izaya yang masih bergetar karena takut dan kehabisan nafas.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkannya, Izaya."

END

 **Apa ini? Ah lupakan ...**

 **Cuma ingin menulis manis. Nggak pedas. Nggak panas. Aku nggak bisa bikin fic semacam ini.**

 **Mau bikin setengah Song fic dari Super Psycho Love. Tapi ... tapi ... suara yang dari tadi kudengerin hilang saat aku nulis. Padahal aku yakin muternya dengan volume penuh. Tapi hilang. AAARGH... aku tidak bisa.**

 **Ah cukup ... wkwk**

 **Sampai jumpa di ffn lainnya.**


End file.
